1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to push scooters and more particularly to a pivot angle setting mechanism of a steering bar of a push scooter.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional push scooter comprises a deck and a steering bar pivotally secured to the deck. However, a pivot angle of the steering bar cannot be set.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.